The procedure of laparoscopic surgery has been in general use for over a decade. However, it has been noted that cognitive and psychomotor skills required to perform laparoscopic surgery may be inadequate among some practitioners, resulting in patient discomfort from, for example, be duct injuries. Accordingly, there is a need for a certifying examination by which a practitioner may be assessed for applicable cognitive knowledge, technical skills, and clinical judgment.